The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of an arrangement for the photographic data marking upon a film strip passing through a photographic camera, especially in a high speed-theodolite camera, while utilizing a perforated mask and luminescent diodes supported by a substrate.
There is known to the art from German Patent Publication No. 1,623,385, a method and apparatus for the photographic recordal of data upon a film strip of a stepwise registering serial photographic camera. This camera is equipped with a marking device having two pulse light sources which can be actuated by photoconductors, there also being provided appropriately arranged openings which can be illuminated by the light sources. By means of the marking device there is recorded in the lengthwise direction of the film strip, upon such film strip during the feed or transport movement thereof, the switching states detected in succession at the outputs of an electronic storage in addition to the photographic image or photograph which has been taken and thereafter evaluated in an appropriate evaluation device. This method and the apparatus for the performance thereof possesses a limited field of application and is exclusively suitable for use with relatively slow, continuous film feed movements which can be controlled extremely well.
In the case of a generally described high speed-theodolite camera, there is proposed to use for the data marking a grid of glow discharge tubes. This glow discharge tube-grid possesses a correspondingly large construction in order to detect a sufficient amount of data and due to the spatial requirements is arranged at a certain distance with regard to the film, so that the data must be fed in by means of additional optical aids, such as mirrors, lenses or the like, to the film strip. Additionally, glow discharge tubes have a long reaction time, are quite prone to disturbances and, owing to the high rejection rate, require a continuous and expensive control.